Heal My Wounds
by VictoriousGlee4Ever
Summary: Cuatro años después de su graduación Jade y Tori vuelven a encontrarse. Que pasara cuando Tori descubra lo que a estado pasando los últimos años en la vida de Jade, la ayudara con su problema? Jori y un poco de Catrina con el tiempo.


**Este fic esta dedicado a todos las lectoras y creo que también lectores de mi otro fic "Deseos Ocultos Entre Los Zombis" **

**Bien, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, seguramente por algo que bebí la noche anterior, siento un brazo rodeando fuertemente mi cuerpo, volteo y veo a Cat, lentamente corro su brazo y sin hacer mucho ruido entro en la ducha, luego de unos largos minutos en la ducha salgo envuelta en una pequeña toalla, Cat ya no estaba en la cama, luego de vestirme encuentro a Cat en la cocina preparando en desayuno, sin hacer ruido me acerca a ella lentamente para luego abrazarla delicadamente por la cintura.**_

_**-Como es posible que estés de humor luego de haber bebido mas de 30 litros de alcohol?-pregunto regalándome una sonrisa.**_

_**-Creo que es la costumbre, hoy grabaremos la escena "70" iras al estudio?-pregunte bebiendo un poco de café.**_

_**-No, ese tipo de escenas me da vergüenza verlas, tal vez vaya de compras con Robbie y Alice-dijo sentándose enfrente mio.**_

_**-Ok, ya debo irme al estudio, te veo en la noche, saluda a Alice y Robbie de mi parte, adiós-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego ir al estudio.**_

_**Luego de un viaje de una hora llegue al estudio, ya todos estaban listos para grabar, salude a todos como de costumbre y fui a sentarme a mi lugar para guiar la siguiente escena, la cual era algo subida de tono, solo estaban los actores que aparecían en la escena, un camarógrafo y yo.  
**_

_**-Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, listos... Acción!-dije para luego ver la escena.**_

_**-Señorita Vega, el señor Harris la esta esperando en su oficina-susurro Mike para no interrumpir la escena.**_

_**-Gracias Mike, encárgate de esto...-dije saliendo de allí.**_

_**-Morenaza! Que bien te vez hoy-dijo Andre dándome un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Tu también, hola Lily, comos estas pequeña?-pregunte a la pequeña hija de Andre.**_

_**-Bien, tía Tori!-dijo Lily mas feliz que de costumbre.**_

_**-Tori, necesito un favor...-dijo Andre sentándose en el sofá que Cat había puesto en mi oficina.**_

_**-Claro, dime...-dije chequeando mis correos.**_

_**-Debo ir a New York este fin de semana y no tengo que quien dejar a Lily-dijo mientras comía las croquetas de Locky mi pequeño perro.**_

_**-Esas son las croquetas de Locky y estaría encantada de quedarme con Lily todo este fin de semana, no es así pequeña?-dije sentándola en mis piernas.**_

_**-Si, puedo llevar a Luna?-pregunto poniendo esa carita de cachorro que yo no puedo resistir.**_

_**-Claro que si, Andre deja de comer eso!-dije sacando las croquetas de sus manos.**_

_**-Donde las compras, son deliciosas!-dijo animado.**_

_**-Papá eso es asqueroso!-dijo Lily con cara de asco.**_

_**-Sera mejor volver a casa a preparar tus cosas, Tori te veo luego-se despidió Andre junto con Lily.**_

_**-Tori! Mira quien vino a verte!-dijo Cat entrando con Locky entre sus brazos.**_

_**-Oh quien vino a ver a su mamí! Ven aquí pequeño!-dije abrazando al pequeño perro.**_

_**-No quiero interrumpir este hermosos momento, pero es hora de que el pequeño animal peludo vaya a hacer sus necesidades!-dijo Cat sacando afuera al cachorro.**_

_**-Cat, Lily pasara el fin de semana en casa, quieres acompañarnos?-pregunte sentándola en mis piernas.**_

_**-Claro, me llevas a casa a buscar algo de ropa?-pregunto sacando su celular.**_

_**-Si, solo déjame como fue la escena y te llevo-dije acomodando mi ropa.**_

_**-Bien, te espero en el auto-dijo saliendo de mi oficina.**_

_**-Chicos, como les fue la escena?-pregunte acercándome a mis dos actores.**_

_**-Muy bien, Mike ya esta dándole los últimos efectos-dijo Lola.**_

_**-Bien, los veo el martes para grabar, adiós a todos!-dije saliendo al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Cat.**_

_**-Tori, necesito que me lleves rápido a casa de mis padres-dijo Cat muy preocupada.**_

_**-Todo esta bien?-pregunte preocupada por verla así.**_

_**-No, sera mejor que me lleves rápido-dijo mas preocupada aun.**_

_**-Bien, quieres que te acompañe?-pregunte al llegar a casa de sus padres.**_

_**-No, tu vuelve a tu casa, yo luego te llamo, saluda a Lily de mi parte-dijo saliendo de mi auto para luego entrar a su casa.**_

_**Volví a mi casa y espere a Lily, luego de dos horas ella y Andre llegan, recibo un texto de Cat diciendo que ella se quedaría en casa de sus padres, algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Cat empiezo a preparar la cena, luego de cenar trato de hacer dormir a Lily, nunca vi a una niña con tanta energía, luego de terminar con la niña fui a mi habitación para dormir un poco ya que tendría un fin de semana muy agitado con una niña de 8 años. **_

* * *

Hola nuevo fic, que les parece? Saludos...


End file.
